Gengetsu Hōzuki
'Introduction' 'Personality' 'History (Naruto Manga)' 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Magnolia Arc' The First Raikage mentioned him to among the Kage that were resurrected for the war. One of the Mizukage to Indoctrinated. 'Relationships' 'Powers and Abilities' As the Second Mizukage, Gengetsu was undoubtedly an immensely powerful shinobi, such that he could kill the Second Tsuchikage — albeit at the cost of his own life. Even when he informed much of the Fourth Division on how to defeat him and attempting to hold back, none were able to overcome his techniques, allowing him to easily defeat a significant number of them. He was also skilled in taijutsu, being able to dispatch a group of shinobi using only one kick. He was also strong enough to escape Gaara's sand after crumbling the sealing tag. Gengetsu also had an unspecified kekkei genkai. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Gengetsu was proficient in Water, Fire, Lightning, and Earth Release, along with Yin and Yang Release. As a member of the Hōzuki clan, his most prominent element was Water Release, which he could use to transform his body into a liquid state and then back into a solid form at will. He could also use his index fingers to fire bullets of water that were strong enough to easily pierce through a sand clone. In the anime, he could also create water bubbles that can strike down enemies with great speed and force. Gengetsu also utilised a type of substance that Gaara stated to be more reminiscent of oil than water, as it was able to not only seep into his sand, but destroy its construct. This was demonstrated when he was restrained by the Sealing Tag, this water caused the sand around the seal to adhere and then crumble, allowing him to escape. It is later revealed that the water in Gengetsu's body is in fact a mixture of oil and water which gives it its unique composition. Gengetsu was also able to use the substance within his body to perform a very powerful technique with which he creates a chibi-like clone of himself comprised of water surrounded by a thin outer layer of oil. As the clone moves around, the oil heats up, causing the water inside to evaporate and the clone to expand in size with it until the built-up pressure of steam inside causes the clone to violently explode. The water vapour is then blown high into the air where it cools down and creates hail, which in turn cools down and reforms the clone, allowing the process to start all over again. It is known as Gengetsu's infinite explosion ninjutsu (無限爆破忍術, mugen bakuha ninjutsu) for the simple reason that this is an never-ending process and series of explosions unless the clone is somehow immobilised and kept cool at the same time. Water Style Fire Style Lighting Style Earth Style Light Style Genjutsu Genjutsu Master: Gengetsu could summon a Giant Clam to assist him in combat. Identifying himself as a Yin Release genjutsu user, he displayed the use of these in collaboration with the mist that his clam can exude after opening its shell, which Gengetsu could use to create mirages, which would effectively hide their actual location. The mirages are so realistic and baffling that many shinobi could not figure it out, despite him explaining it to them. The only way to end the mirage is by destroying the real clam. Dark Style Chakra and Physical Abilities 'Trivia' Category:Kage Category:Shinobi Category:Water Manipulation Users Category:Lightning Manipulation Users Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:Earth Manipulation Users Category:Summoners Category:Immense Power Category:Hidden Mist Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Indoctrinated Category:Male Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Hozuki Clan Category:Military Personnel Category:Ninja World